


A Thousand Years

by JustJessHere



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJessHere/pseuds/JustJessHere
Summary: Alex and Maggie meet again in the dive bar, after not seeing each other since high school, when they maybe were in love with each other....





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I heard this song on my way to work this morning, and after all of the Ultimate's excitement this weekend, I decided to rush together this one shot.
> 
> I flung this together in between work today, I'm not very good at managing really short stories, so it's probably a bit crap, and its definitely cheesy fluff but I had fun writing it, I've barely edited it, so any glaring mistakes, let me know!
> 
> I also posted another chapter of 'Roommates' this weekend if you missed it, in between all the Ultimate's fun! Check it out here? [https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786183/chapters/29177508](url)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> As always, comments much appreciated

Alex and Maggie had been best mates in high school, they were inseparable, had been throughout school in fact. They had grown up together, been there for each other through all the usual high and lows, developments, stresses and heartaches, well, heartaches, there was one that they hadn’t quite made it through. Or Maggie hadn’t at least.

As they had gotten older and the teenage years had set in, Maggie realised she didn’t feel the same way about boys as all the other girls in high school did, she couldn’t work it out at first, everything the girls on the swim team said just didn’t resonate, every happy ending and story line on her favourite T.V programmes just didn’t get her as excited as she thought she should be.

She did get those feelings though, the butterflies in the tummy when you’re around someone special, the excitement when her phone pinged, the craving to see someone when they’re not there. She got all of those with Alex, her amazing beautiful best friend Alex. But that was normal right, they were such good friends, inseparable, that’s how best friends should make each other feel right?

But then Maggie started to think about Alex being her happy ending, started thinking about what it would be like to kiss Alex, and oooft! Those butterflies just fluttered up a notch or ten, Maggie‘s whole stomach swooped.

It was the last couple of months of school before the summer, leading into their senior year and as Maggie began to really realise what her feelings were, as she allowed herself to really discover them and see them for what they were, she began to understand them more. As the weeks with alex went by she realised she was in love, she was in love with Alex Danvers, head over heels for her best friend. She couldn’t sit on it any longer, it was too much, she thought about speaking to Alex about it, if she was honest, she had never heard Alex talk about boys either, she always wanted to spend her time with Maggie, and she always smiled so brightly when she was around her. Alex was always giving little touches, or surprising Maggie with vegan ice cream or paying her into the movies, because ‘she insists’ which Maggie loved so much. Maggie wondered if Alex might feel the same, but how do you bring something up like that? It was too scary.

Maggie decided she would ask Alex to the end of year dance, they had gone together most years before and in fact had already come to the same conclusion about this years dance, but it was just a casual agreement between them, neither had ‘asked’ to be each other’s date, but this time, Maggie was going to go all out and surprise Alex.  
She bought Alex a dress, picking out the most beautiful one she could afford on her coffee shop wages, she couldn’t wait to see Alex in it, she ordered a flower for Alex’s wrist and a one for her own pocket, she had decided she would wear a fitted suit. After picking out a heart shaped necklace, one that split in half so she could give one half to Alex and keep the other, she went home and wrote Alex a letter explaining her feelings and asking her to the dance. She would take the dress, necklace and note round tomorrow, but just now, she had to get changed and head out, she was meeting Alex, Kara, and Winn to go to the movies.

….

A few hours later and Maggie was hugging Alex goodbye on her doorstep, she hugged her extra tight and Alex asked if everything was ok, Maggie just smiled and told her everything was perfect and that she couldn’t wait to see her tomorrow. Alex gave her a huge smile back and grabbed her hand, rubbing her thumb over the back of it, then she surprised Maggie by kissing her on the cheek, both of them blushing and bashful, before Maggie turned to leave, heading back to her parents’ house a couple of streets over. She was on cloud nine, Alex had just kissed her, albeit on the cheek, and tomorrow she would give Alex her presents and ask her to be her date to the dance, nothing was going to bring her down right now.

As Maggie rounded the corner, she was greeted with an unexpected sight and a night she would never forget.

Her mom had found the note, with the presents for Alex in Maggie’s bedroom and had shown it all to her dad, who had promptly packed Maggie’s stuff into black bin liners, shoved out onto the street, before Maggie knew what was going on, she was sitting in tears in her father’s car as he explained no daughter of his would be ‘like that’ and live under the same roof. He kicked her out at her aunt Rosa’s two hours away, no phone, no personal possessions, just some clothes.

Maggie needed her best friend right now, but she had no way of getting in touch, she cried herself to sleep that night.

Maggie’s aunt made her first few days welcoming, but she didn’t talk about the circumstances under which Maggie found herself there, it was the last week of school, so Rosa enrolled Maggie in to local high school for next academic year and then pretty much left Maggie to her own devices. She wanted to reach out to Alex, but two hours in the car with her dad berating her, calling her all the names under then sun and removing her from his family had her believing she was an abomination and that Alex was better off without someone like her ruining her life. Maggie was just existing right now.

….

FOUR YEARS LATER

Maggie was in her usual dive bar, grabbing a drink after her final exam, this was her favourite place to come, no preppy students, no annoying jocks, just good solid people enjoying themselves, she could go relatively unnoticed at the back of the bar sipping her scotch, occasionally picking up a beautiful woman to take home for a one night stand.  
Today she was with James, he was the only friend Maggie had made since coming to National City University and he was the one who had helped her train for the NCPD physical. Maggie had applied to join the science division off the back of her criminology degree – she had passed that physical, now all she needed was for her grades to pull through.

It was karaoke night tonight, not that Maggie would be getting up, that wasn’t her thing, she was happy to just sit, drink and chat with James.

Maggie and James were a few drinks in when she heard the DJ call up ‘Alex’, her ears pricked a little at the sound of the name, they always did, for so long Alex, her Alex, had been there with her, for her, and for so long after her dad threw her out, she had wanted to reach out but knew she couldn’t. But over the years Maggie had learned to dismiss the reaction her mind had to hearing the name. She had also become more comfortable in herself, realising that her father was so far in the wrong, and that she should be proud of who she is. 

She had considered trying to get in touch with Alex a couple of times, but that was the one thing that still frightened her. Alex might not want to see her anymore, Alex must’ve known what had happened back then, she might not be welcome in Midvale. Alex probably had some amazing boyfriend by now, she deserved that. But she still couldn’t escape from the love she had for Alex, it was the one thing still stopping her from making any real connections – the fear of that heartbreak again, being ripped away from the one person she loved. One night stands, sure, a couple of dates, no problem, anything after that, no thanks!

“Whats up with you?” James asked, “you look a bit ‘in your head’”?

“It’s nothing, just thinking of an old friend”.

“Alex, right?”

Maggie nodded, James was the only person she had confided in about Alex since she’d left Midvale, it had helped a little, but the pain never really subsided, just dulled a little.

“Let’s get you another drink” James said, getting up to go to the bar as the next song started.

>   
>  “Heart beats fast  
>  Colours and promises  
>  How to be brave  
>  How can I love when I’m afraid to fall  
>  But watching you stand alone  
>  All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow”  
> 

Maggie was staring down into the bottom of her glass, about to take the last swig of what was left, before she did though, something caught her attention and she froze, ‘was that? Could that be….it sounded like Alex’s voice….it couldn’t be…’

She slowly turned her head towards the front of the bar, stood there with microphone in hand, was a beautiful redhead, slim, with short hair, standing in tight jeans, a button down and leather jacket looking toward Maggie with intense brown eyes that she could never have forgotten – Alex Danvers. Right here, in _her_ bar.

Alex’s gaze stayed on Maggie, but her expression didn’t change, ‘had she not recognised her? But then why was she staring at her? What was going on?’

James came back with their drinks.

“Maggie, hello, earth to Maggie…Sawyer?” 

“Oh, sorry” Maggie was in a daze, Alex Danvers was here, Alex Danvers was here and she was just as beautiful, no more beautiful than she remembered.

“Some blonde girl at the bar said she used to know you…asked me to say hi”.

“What?”

James motioned over to the bar.

“Is that…?”

Kara was standing giving a shy wave from the bar. Maggie couldn’t comprehend what was going on, ‘Alex is here, Kara is here, Kara just waved over, did she, did Alex know Maggie was here?’

“Is that who?” James asked.

But Maggie had turned fully around now, picking up her glass she moved forward through the bar, stopping at a high table, Alex was still staring at her.

>   
>  “I have died every day waiting for you  
>  Darling don’t be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years  
>  I’ll love you for a thousand more"  
> 

Was she singing this for her…to her? Maggie was so engrossed with watching Alex that she barely noticed someone standing next to her.

“Maggie?”

“Lit..little Danvers, what, what are you doing here?”

“Erm we kinda both moved here a couple of weeks ago, Alex got a new job and I’m bunking in with her til I can find something”.

Maggie barley acknowledged Kara’s answer before turning back to look at Alex, the song was almost finished, wait… Alex was living here now?’

“I maybe, sort of spotted you here last week, and maybe sort of told Alex…she, she wanted to come down”.

‘Alex had come down specially to see her? What was going on?!’ 

Maggie’s brain was on overload right now, and as she watched Alex hand the mic back to the DJ, eyes still looking intensely at her, Maggie panicked and turned to leave.

“Maggie…wait….”

It was the first time she’d heard Alex call her name in four years and it made her freeze. She turned around slowly, face to face with Alex, who was now smiling softly at her.

“Hi”

“Hi Alex” Maggie said quietly “what are you doing here?”

The smile dropped a little from Alex’s face, before she picked it back up.

“Well here in National City? I got a job….” Then she looked at the ground and suddenly that intensity and confidence she’d had on the stage disappeared, she looked back up again. 

“Here in this bar…I was hoping to see you”.

Maggie just looked at her.

As if in clarification Alex continued.

“Kara saw you here last week, and I didn’t even believe it could be you…but, I’ve hoped for this moment for so long...”

Alex gave Maggie a sweet smile and continued.

“I tried to get in touch after you left, but your dad kept answering your phone, and then it was just permanently switched off and no one knew where you were”.

“Yeah, well it was maybe for the best..”

“No! What your parents did, that was so…

Alex stopped when she realised the shocked look on Maggie’s face.

“Well, right now, it doesn’t matter what your parents thought or did, I’m so pleased to see you again".

“Yeah?”

“Yes Maggie!” Alex said as she stepped a little closer, glancing over to the bar where Kara had retreated, seemingly to talk to Maggie’s friend, she hadn’t caught his name. 

Kara gave her two thumbs up, and Maggie glanced their way following Alex’s look. James was standing next to Kara; all he did was raise his glass, had Kara filled him in on this unusual turn of events…?

“Did you… were you…” Maggie couldn’t get her words out.

“Was that song for me?” Maggie asked hopefully.

Alex’s lips suddenly taking hers was all the answer she needed, Alex moved her hands to Maggie’s waist and Maggie couldn’t help but run her hand through Alex’s hair.

‘Was this actually happening?!’

Maggie pulled away and looked at Alex.

“I...I...my dad…I couldn’t even call you, and I…”

Alex could see the tears threatening and pulled Maggie into a tight hug.

“Shhhh, I know, I heard exactly what happened”.

“But... so why, why are you here?” Maggie asked.

“Did you not hear the song?!” Alex said, almost indignantly as she pulled back from Maggie.

Maggie froze. Alex continued.

“I’ve imagined this day ever since I kissed you on the cheek that night, your parents told mine what you had planned, and… Maggie, I haven’t wanted anything else since. I, I just didn’t know how to find you. And then Kara saw you here, and I, I just had to come down and see you for myself.”

Maggie wasn’t even sure she could speak right now, “so, so…you’re saying you like me?” she couldn’t look away from Alex’s eyes.

“Maggie, I love you. I always have.”

For a second she couldn’t move, this is everything she wanted, and everything she thought she couldn’t have. They could talk later about what had happened, and what could have happened all those years ago in Midvale, and why she had never gotten back in touch, but right now Alex had just confessed her love and Maggie was back on that same cloud nine all those years ago.

She took Alex’s face in her hands and gently guided her lips back to her own.

Neither of them knew how long they kissed for, but when they pulled away, Maggie was sure to tell Alex the one thing she hadn’t had the chance to four years ago.

“I love you!”

Kara and James, who had swapped stores about Alex and Maggie by this point, clinked their glasses together, catching the eyes of Alex and Maggie, earning a joking eye roll from Alex and an expletive from Maggie to James, but they didn’t really care.

“I’m not sure I can claim a thousand years” Alex said as she took Maggie’s hand, leading her towards the exit, but I’ve loved you for as many years as I can remember and I’ll love you for a thousand more”.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
